Sword Art Online Reborn
by Izakuruler
Summary: 19 years have pasted since the sword art and alfhiem incendents and Kirito and Asuna's Daughter brings home a new transefer student name Mark Heroke. But when Mark and kirako use Kirito's Old Nerve Gear Kayaba's leaves one present behind 'Sword Art Online Reborn' R
1. Prolauge

Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online

Intro

Years pasted since the Sword Art Online and the Alfhiem Incidents. As the years past Kazuto or Kirito had fought through the many floors of Alfhiem's Aincrad alongside his friends and Allies and after a few year married Yuuki Asuna. After about three years they had their 2nd (Counting Yui) daughter, Kirako Kirigaya.

The year is 2044, the 16 year old Kirako runs down to the bus stop with her dark hair fluttering in the sky "I made it" She says with relief and boards the bus "But there's nowhere to sit" as she looks around "Can I sit here" she shyly ask the unfamiliar brown haired teen "Sure, feel free" he moves his bag and looks out the window. *Buzz* "Sorry that's me" he says "Hey, yeah I know make a good first impression. Ok, got to go, bye" He hangs up. Kirako looks at the teenager "Are you a transfer student?" He nodded "What school" he turned to her and pointed to the crest on his shirt "Same as me" Kirako announced "Yeah, my name is Mark Heroke, you" He asked "Kirako Kirigaya, nice to meet you Mark-Kun~" Mark looked away "You to Kirako-San" He replied nervously "Crap it our stop" Kirako grabbed Mark arm and launched of the bus "Come on Mark-Kun, it wouldn't be good for you to be late" Mark didn't resist since he had no prior knowledge about the schools lay out "Can I ask where is the teachers office" Kirako lead him down a hallway with many students watching them. "Here you go" The said as she started to head off "Thanks for the help Kirako-San" He said as he entered.

Mark POV

"Hello" I said as I entered the room "Ah yes can I help you?" said a calm but stern voice "I'm the transfer student" The teacher smiled as he took out a file "Mark Heroke right?" I nodded "This is your first time transferring schools" I nodded again "Don't be so nervous" Mark start to relax a bit. "Your class is on the second floor the third from the left" I left to my new class "Hope I don't get bothered to much"

Kirako POV

I went to my class and started to watch videos on my phone "Kirako, what up?" I looked up and saw my friend "Oh hey Star" She come down close and whispers "Did you hear we have a new student" I knew that but it turns out that he's in this class. "This is so cool we get the new guy" I just stare at her since I've lost interest "Have you seen him?" I ask already knowing "No, but it's still exciting" the door opened and a new student entered "Hi Mark-Kun" He waved with a smile. "You know him" Star exclaims "Yeah he let me sit next to him on the bus" She slammed on the table "Talk to him"

I shrugged and walked over "So you're in this class" Mark said "Yeah, at least we can get to know each other" The bell was going in ten minutes so we had some time. "So why did you transfer" he sighed and lead his chair back "My parents took a job over here and so we packed up and moved here" he got back up and said "That's about it, anything else?" I think for a moment "Do you play VRMMORPG's" Mark shook his head "I've seen video's but I never got a system to play one on" I think that a waste "How about I let you borrow a spare I old one I have" Mark nodded

Third person

Class Started and Mark just kept awake through them while Kirako just when along with the lesson's. The two weren't that different it turns out "I like computers but I can't seem to get the latest stuff" Mark answers "So that's why you haven't tried virtual games" he shrugged "In a nutshell"

Mark POV

After classes finished Kirako lead me around to her house. It was a two story house that looked above average "Your parents rich of something?" she turned and said "Somewhat rich I guess" I continued to follow her to the front door, but the thought occurred to me I mean I met her today is this alright "Hey Kirako are you sure to let me come to your house" She smiled and said "Well I don't mind, plus you don't seem like a bad person"

Guilt, that's the only word I can think of. "Mum I'm home" A Lady with orange hair was down the hallway "Who's that?" I was taking of my shoe until Kirako pulled me up "This is Mark Heroke, he's a transfer student" I nudged Kirako so she would let go of my arm, not a bright idea seeing that I fell over "Ow" I said with a deadpan look. "Sorry Mark!" she yelled as she bowed repeatedly "Can we just get on with this, I am Mark Heroke Ms Kirigaya" I bowed like a butler "You're not completely Japanese are you" I shrugged and replied "I'm a quarter American" Kirako was surprised but her mother did not. "Oh mum, where's dad's old Nerve gear" even I know that Nerve gears are ancient but what I saw was different.

Kirako POV

"In your fathers work room, you should ask him first" we went downstairs and dad was in the middle of adjusting some new device for full diving. "Hey dad" He turned around and looked over "welcome home Kirako" he says with a big grin "I need to borrow your old nerve gear" he scratched the back of his head "Why?" Mark walked in "Oh, hello Mr Kirigaya" Dad nodded, not a good sign "I see, have fun with it" I kicked him as soon as Mark looked at the new thing down here "Um sir… you do realise that these wires are set wrong for maximum output" Dad looked over "How so" Mark drew a picture and explained "If you place these two here they count for smell and taste, allowing a better connection to movement" Dad was inspired and started to work "You're a good man… What was your name" Mark bowed "I'm sorry, I am Mark Heroke" they smiled at each other no words were exchanged until dad said "Don't scare him off, ok Kirako" I pushed Mark out "You're so embarrassing dad" I yell on the way out.

Mark POV

She pushed me to the second floor and into her room "This is embarrassing" I state as I try not to look around too much "That's my line, anyway take this" Kirako threw me a extremely long USB cable "Thanks" I blandly reply as I plug the cord in and the Nerve Gear activates "New File from Kayaba?" I question as I open it and the file 'Sword Art Online Reborn' starts to download its self into the computer nearby "Welcome new player" a voice said to me as my mind blanked and two words came to mind

**Link Start**


	2. The First day of SAOR

Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online

* * *

Mark P.O.V

"**Link Start"**

In an instant my reality broke and next I knew I was standing in the middle of a huge plaza. "Where the hell am I?" I yell out in confusion, then realization "I'm in the game aren't I" I look around at the giant plaza. On the huge clock tower was a meter that said 'Players 1/10000' a player limit was my guess then the meter changed 'Players 2/10000' I looked around "Hey Mark-Kun" a familiar voice yelled "why are you yelling?" I asked, she turned and replied "I though there be more people" I face palmed myself "Look at that meter" she looked up at the clock tower "That not right, there shouldn't be a visible counter" she opened her menu and clicked through multiple options until "There's no log out!" I open up the menu and hit options "Setting, Tutorials and a blank square. When I thought this place was cool" I look around and see that the plaza could easily fit 10000 people

Kirito P.O.V

*Ding* I look over at my computer 'From Kayaba' I quickly open it "What the hell is this" Inside was a single sentence "Sword Art Online Reborn, how?" I open the internet and search all over "It's everywhere" I run up the first floor "Asuna, come a see this" I yell out "Are you ok Kazuto?" I caught my breath and run up to the second floor and down to the end of the hallway "What's going on this time". I was too late, the never gear was active and was inside all the systems "Maybe I can hack through it" typing as fast as I can I checked the files. A warning showed up 'Hacking will result in immediate death'. "What's going on" Asuna said behind me "It's happening, the death game Sword Art has returned" I pick up my phone and start to gather 'the clearers'

Mark P.O.V

"So we're stuck here?" I ask with a slight shack in my voice "Well unless someone removes our connection then yes" I sigh and sit at the base of the clock tower *Beep* Kirako's menu opens itself and shows a message "What's it say?" I ask as she looks up in complete horror "We can't leave" I nodded "We covered that" I say slightly angry "No, I mean if our connection is lost we die" My eyes open wide and I try to keep calm, I get on the ground "What are you doing" She yells at me slightly hysterical "Have heard 'keep calm and be a snake'!?" she kicked me "Don't act funny" I got up and looked at the counter "What will happen when that counter reaches the max?" I ask as we look at it till it changed to 'Players 59/1000' we were shock to find such a huge increase in seconds "This is bad" Kirako muttered "Mark-Chan~ why are you here?" I turned, I wish I hadn't "That's my line, what are you doing here Nee-Chan" Kirako looked between us "You have a sister" I sighed and looked up "Regretfully I do" she looked confused "Then why does she look so different"

The differences in our looks were great since I had light brown hair and my skin was very pale. My sister had semi dark purple hair and was more tanned than me. We both share a genetic fault where our eyes have different colours, for me it was dark red and deep blue and hers were Bright green and yellow. "I thought you couldn't afford VR equipment" I nodded then shrugged saying "She has a part time job so she buys her own, I don't borrow thing form Nee-Chan for various reasons, mainly since we're only half-siblings its awkward being near her without my brother" My sister looked sad then "Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Mirai Heroke" She bowed to Kirako "Thinking about it, why are our real names displayed and we look like 'us' here" Mirai-Nee asked "First, nice to meet you, my name is Kirako Kirigaya and secondly no idea" We were stumped "Kirako, where are you?" yelled some voices "Mum, dad!?" She exclaimed at the sight of her parents chasing after her into this world "Why are you here?" The explained the her the death trap we we're in "So we're screwed" I say in a depressed tone "Not if you clear the game" Mr Kirigaya said "Can I ask why this was sent to your nerve gear?" He nodded "19 years ago I was a player in the original sword art online too. I cleared the game with the others help" he pointed over to the many other players in the distance "Is that Uncle Klein and Agil and everyone else" Mr Kirigaya nodded as the large group walked over "Hey there Kira-Chan" said a man with sort of spiky hair, "Either way, why chase us here, this means there's no one to help us in the real world" I yell at him "Don't worry, I have someone to take care of us and anyone in Japan who joins" I sigh and sit "Ok then how long did it take to complete this game" Mr Kirigaya said "Two years" All of us who are new to this looked depress due to this new info.

I look at the counter and it happened the meter said 'Players Max limit' and the sky went red with warnings as a giant figure appeared in the sky "We can skip this" Said Mr Kirigaya as he and the others started to leave "Still the same old speech" said someone in the group as we walk past many shops down the streets. We eventually reached a huge gate "I want you kids to go ahead" Said Ms Kirigaya "what about you, mum?" she bent over to Kirako's height and said "We have to stop the panic that's going to happen" Mirai went ahead with a knife backhanded "I'll take care of the nearby enemies" I sigh and followed behind with the words "Come on catch up Kirako" trying to destroy this oppressive feeling surrounding us

Third Person

"Mirai incoming enemies" Mark yells while dodging the warthogs already coming at me. "You want a piece of me. Then chew on this!" He practically shouts out as he activates a sword skill and slice straight through two of them "Behind you" Mirai yells jumping onto ones head and ripping it into two halves "And that makes a clear path" Mark says even though he knows that they will respawn "Hey, sorry I'm late" Yelled Kirako in the distance "Well catch up we're almost there" Mirai shouted They keep running to the next town as the rest of the games players started to fall to despair.

The day was ending and the moon rose and illuminated the sky the end result of today's deaths was approximately 200 to 400 players. "It's like a massacre of players" says Kirito drinking some tea that Asuna made "Well it's better than the first time" Kirito smiled sadly "We couldn't save them all, we need to get the rest out"

"What now?" asked Mirai, but the question was ignored with a dual shrug "You're not worried, what if we die" Mark sighed and looked over "I'm plenty worried but losing our heads over it will kill us. We need to focus to survive" Both Mirai and Kirako look oddly at Mark since he said something profound "As long we stay alive we can fight, I'll fight to the bitter end" Mark looked out the window at the night sky "I won't give up" Mirai replied, Mark stood stoic at the window. "Hey, what's that" Kirako asked as an odd shadow past on the streets below "Who knows? Personally I think we shouldn't go near it" Said Mark tracking it with his eyes. "It's holding something" Kirako pointed out. "It's too dark to see" Mirai complained

"Either way, what's our plan? Since we may have to wait a while" It takes 2 hours (Using shortcuts) to reach Horunka Village for the starting city. "My dad just sent this" Kirako opened a piece of mail, and then threw a shoe a Mark "What the hell!?" Kirako looked at him with smile "I need you outside" Mark rubbed his head and yelled back "You could of asked!" while Mirai literally kicked him out. "I don't need this" Mark mutter while getting up off the ground

Inside the room, Kirako had received a number of items from her parents "A sword, a coat, some clothes, potions and some crystals" Kirako said while checking the items she received "So… why did we kick him out" Mirai asked "I'm gonna try some on" And she did "First up is this coat" (The Coat of Midnight) In an instant Kirako was wearing a black coat with a small crescent moon on its collar "Nice coat, but a bit big isn't it" It's sleeves reach just over her hands and it dragged across the ground to some extent. "I coming back in" said Mark after knocking on the door "So am I going to get a…" Mark stopped talking at the sight of Kirako in the oversize coat "So cute" he said with a slight smile "It is?" Mirai walked over and whispered "You do realise he's talking about you not the damn coat" that sentence caused the chain reaction that where Mark had to sleep at another inn.

The First Night in Aincrad fell to silence, except for a hooded figure with a pouch of rocks "Sword skill" he said while powering the rock to maximum speed. "Even if this world tries to kill me, I got to find them"

* * *

**Authors note- Sorry to end on a cliff hanger but I had to end here or keep writing another thousand words. R&R and I'm always looking for other OC's so PM me with the info**

**Also I'm a HS student and so my updates will be slow the next one will be long so about a week (If I ignore all homework)**


	3. The Twin's story

**Author note- Before we start I'd like to say, I want to hear your options since you guys are who I'm writing for, another note I will apologise for any late entries (Due to homework, damn teachers)**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

The sun rose in the virtual sky and the world lit up, everyone was starting to move. In the starting city Kirito and the others were trying to calm the players and give them hope, but the real problem was in Horunka Village as a figure showed up in front of a certain inn "Kirako was it necessary to kick him as he left" Kirako nodded at Mirai as they left the inn. The figure stood at the corner that the main plaza was "I was right" he mutters as the girls exit the inn

While on the other side of town was Mark, refreshed and ready for a fight "Even for a virtual world, time moves on like real life" He states looking around as many of the non quest NPC's emerged from generic houses "This place is so peaceful" Mark starts to hum as he walks down the streets

"Something isn't right" Mark stares into the distance and see's figure at the end of a plaza street "That's unusual" Mark walked up to the centre of the plaza, noting that the figure was focused on something in that street "I think I should check" Mark cautiously approached the figure "Hey there" He said as the figure staggered in shock "Stay Back!" It hissed in a slightly deep voice "I'm guessing that you're the type to play these VR games a lot" Mark stated as he size up the robed man in front of him "You know you're an idiot" Mark said as while walking up the street "Twin brother" the robed teen left with a frown on his face "Take care of yourself Mark, and send Nee-Chan my regards" The two went their separate ways.

? P.O.V (The robed figure)

Twenty hours have passed since the start of this trap. To survive I needed to be powerful, and so I followed three players that moved through the plains, the amount of enemies surrounding them were dealt with in a short time. I stared and learned "Mark Heroke, my twin. He's got himself trapped here too" I sigh at his stupidity and at mine too. Well I'll follow him and Nee-Chan for the time being. As I trailed them through the night I decided to rest and track them at a later point, I dashed down multiple streets to find an inn.

I picked up the trail at an inn near the plaza, "All I can do is wait here" I say to myself as I see a person emerge from the inn "Mirai-Nee, so it is her" I sigh at her stupidity, then Mark's and finally mine "All three Heroke children are stuck in this, Unbelievable" I think to myself about how yesterday I was finally able to make it home. The airport had some troubles, and I was bored so I met with a friend I had down here "I shouldn't of left her back there, I'll head back soon" Either way I told that friend that I'd be back in three days at most, and that she should wait till I'm back. Even so I didn't expect to be caught by my twin

"Hey there" I lost my footing for a seconds and then turned to hiss at him "Stay back" I tried to sound aggressive. "I'm guessing that you're the type to play these VR games a lot" Mark stated as he size up me up "You know you're an idiot" he said as while walking up the street "Twin brother" I started to leave, I was frowning while doing so "Take care of yourself Mark, and send Nee-Chan my regards" I said as we went our own ways. I decided to go home "It's not a good thing to keep a girl waiting" I says walking back

Back in Starting City it was odd, I was expecting more people to be in despair but they were paying attention to the swordsmen at the clock tower "I'm not needed here" I walk to an inn on the far side of town, as I walk I see a green haired girl with her hair in a short pony tail over her shoulder "Hey Juliet" her face looked away from staring at the floor. "Baka Zizen-San, I was worried" I look at her she was crying, I'm not good with dealing with this situation "Calm down Juliet-Chan"

The girl in front of me is my girlfriend who moved a year ago, we had a long distance relationship during that time, when we moved nearby she was ecstatic. I visited her yesterday when this all started, during the speech yesterday I saw a person walking away in a group. And that's how everything that has happened started. "Come on, we need to get moving" Juliet looked at me with confusion "where?" I smile "Horunka Village" I don't want us to be the people who sit and do nothing. I want to be there on the front lines, fighting to save everyone here "Come on, let's go" I pull her to the gate "If we leave now there's no guaranty of survival" I say as I walk out "Idiot, I'm going where ever you go"

Mark, Mirai I'll meet you one day on the frontlines

* * *

**This was sort of a filler chapter but I plan to make these two some major frontline badass**

**I'm always in need of OC charictures so PM me some, and R&R**


	4. The solitude of the Swordsman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**Author's note- Another slow entry, I find myself with less time as I continue with school. But I'll keep updating and review more often so I can pick up on my mistakes, or if I'm doing a good job**

**With that out of the way, we go back to Horunka Village**

* * *

"So Zizen is here to" Mark whispered on the wind, hiding the sadness in his heart "I hope we all get out alive" Mark clenched his fist and looked down the street

"Hey girls" Mark said as he say the girls walk towards him "Morning Mark" Mirai replied with a smile, while Kirako looked away with a slight anger in her eyes. "Are still mad at me? I don't see a big deal, I thought cute was a complement" Mark regretted saying that afterwards "Idiot!"

Kirako used uppercut on Mark, It was super effective (Wrong game)

"I don't need this" Mark mutters on the ground "Damn tsudere" Mirai and Kirako walk off as Mark lifted himself of the ground "Get moving Mark-Baka" Mark growled at her and she ignored it

The party was arranged to compensate for their weaknesses

Mark, being the main sword user was the front liner, always getting the first hit and dealing as much damage as possible but always taking the most damage

Mirai, with her knife took the job as the weakness finder, finding the spots that deal the most damage and avoiding attacks aimed at her

Kirako, with the sword she had received from her father (with is considerably powerful on this floor) became the shield, defending everyone as they did their roles

With this system they farmed for hours at a time. Keeping their breaks to a minimal they collected many ovules and returned to find the town full of players

"What's going on here?" Mirai said looking at the thousands of players walking around, among some were the lifeless players who sat and spaced out. "Dad, Mum you here?" Kirako yelled as some figures came out of the crowd "Yeah were here" said Kirito as he walked over "Daddy!" Kirako said as she jumped into his arms

Mark sighed at the sight "Did her personality do a 180?"Mirai looked over and replied "It like if we saw Zizen here, we know he could die" Mark gulp and Mirai asked "He's here isn't he, you saw him"

Mark slowly nodded and then walked off without a word "Mark" Mirai said with a note of sadness in her voice

"I hope you come back alive" Mark says as he cuts down the monsters in front of him, leaving the path clear of monsters in its place. He never once looked back, walking the path alone with his sword in his hand and hollow eyes blankly staring forward with no emotion.

"I'm here" Mark said with no expression in his voice as he stepped into the next town and sat with the simulated wind blowing past his face "I need to be stronger than everyone, so forgive me sister, brother" He placed his sword in its sheath and walked off. Mark disregarded all the messages he got as he continued with the quest and fell into solitude.

"I will beat this game and we will go home"

* * *

**I was trying to get Mark to go the way of Kirito. The differences are**

** isn't a beat player, but he is the person responsable for this whole thing**

**and**

**2. He has a unique skill that goes the way of the Demon King (I plan for it to be the Dual Blades equal)**


	5. A break in the solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**Author's notes- I'm sorry for the late entry but I've felt uninspired. So yeah let's move on with this chapter. Also I've changed my writing style to make it easier to read, so put in some feedback**

* * *

A week and a half have passed since Mark went solo and left everyone behind. In the fields outside of Torubana Town was Mark hacking away at the enemies without any fear of death.

"I think that will do for today" He said as he walked off into town

After repeating the cycle of buying food, renting a room out and sleeping. Mark had reach level 8 and was one of the highest level player in SAOR "I guess I'll get more practice tomorrow" Mark said on the verge of sleep

After a dreamless night the cycle was broken when Mark went to the dungeon nearby "I need more EXP now" Mark walked in and caused havoc on the first floor of the dungeon.

Time passed and Marks sword was at breaking point and he couldn't retreat with the monsters coming in around him "Shit, why now" he muttered as one charged at him dodging it slightly with it taking of 2%of his health.

"Get out of my way!" A voice yelled on the outside of the monsters attack. "Take this" a Throwing Pick slashed past one of the Kobold Trooper, three of the troops turned and ran to the new target

On an instinct Mark took his sword and stabbed it into the enemies back, not giving the others time to attack "Thanks" Mark said as the shards started to fade "No problem brother"

* * *

Mark sighed "So you two came out here even though there are warnings not to" Zizen and Juliet nodded, Mark sighed "Well considering we think Similarly I'll excuse it, but in all seriousness I have to ask. Why are you here" I look at Zizen and he smiles, in a sad way

Mark P.O.V

"The lonely swordsman, male, he is usually seen around the frontlines" he starts, "There's only one person who fits that description" I knew what he was referring to "So what you tried to find me?" I ask with an annoyed tone in my voice. "Not just us, everyone is worried" He says in a bitter tone with his fist clenched "How is Mirai and Kiriko" I ask with a sad tone.

I heard of the accomplishments of the 'Lead Party' and was relieved that everyone was alive. "How long are you going to worry everyone Mark-Kun?" Juliet said after taking a sip from her tea "It's not like I want to worry people" I respond

Time pasted and we spent it without the normal tension we had since the near death situations we've faced. "Tell everyone that I'm fine and that I'll see them when we start the first boss strategy meeting" I say while walking off

* * *

I head back to the starting city in a hurry, taking the back paths that usually are full of dangerous monsters. Even with that my blade glides easily on the air and through them, slaying all the monsters in my path.

I started to get close to Starting City and the moon shone in the sky. The path was dark and broken, as if sword skills were used on it. "What happened here?" I ponder as I walk towards the City. The path got even more broken, even to the point where there was a giant cut on one side, as I walked down I hear something. Even in my solitude my curiosity overcame me and I ended up following the faint sounds of a sword clanging against another one.

I hid in the shadows of the trees and saw it, a Player Killing attempt. The sword clashed and each side was trying to win, but the attacker was stronger and was eventually going to win. I open my menu, I equipped my cloak and ran into the middle with a sword in one hand and a dagger backhanded in another. I jumped in front of the two players and blocked both attacks.

One of the players fell over and the other instantly came back with a crazed look. His cursor was orange; he was already prepared to kill me as well. His attacks were quick and merciless, but he left one opening his cool down time. I ran in with my sword glowing gold and black and smashed it into his arm, it was a clean cut. His arm shattered and his face went twisted as he took a step back. He stumbled into the night and left his sword in the ground.

I let him leave since I wasn't prepared to kill anyone tonight. My hood fell off and my face was covered in moonlight. I turned to the player I protected "are you ok?" I ask taking off my cloak "Y-yeah, thank you" the girl said with a scared look in her eyes

We silently walked back to Starting City with the moonlight beaming down on us. "Almost there" I yawn out as I see the lights of the city shine brightly

* * *

After entering the city we went to the plaza. "Thank you" she said with her voice shaking. I scratch the back of my head "It's nothing" I replied with embarrassment. "Why were you out there?" I ask with a tone of worry. "He was a party member, we were heading back and then he took out his sword and attempted to kill me" I take it that I made it just in time.

The night went on. It was those silent nights that are impossible to get in reality, "Why are you here?" the girl asked "I need to get away from the cluster of players that would eventually come to my normal place" I said coldly while heading to a local inn

"Where are you going to go?" I ask the girl, she looked down "If you have no-where to go then join me" I said as I opened my menu and sent a party request. "Oh… Thanks" she said clicking on accept and following me into the inn.

"Two rooms please" I said to the inn manager "this way young sir and miss" I followed him down the hallway. "These two are yours" he said and left, we enter each room.

I fell 'asleep' and then morning came, "Morning, yay for me" I muttered as I got up and fail doing so (I fell out). After dragging myself off the floor I opened my menu to put on my armour. Dark blue leather armour and a bright blue sheath, I equipped my armour and left my room without thinking.

"Morning Hero-Sama" I hear a slightly familiar voice say, I turned around to find the girl I saved, and she had short green hair and dull grey eyes. I never noticed before due to my intense focus. "Morning" I reply to her "and let's get one fact straight, I'm not a hero, my name is Mark Heroke" I say to her. "Ok Mark-San, I'm Renna" She shyly replies back to me

* * *

I walk out to the front gate of the city; I was heading back to Torubana Town, but I had a follower. "Where do you think you're going" I angrily asked "Where ever you heading" she happily answered

I sighed and decided to let her follow me. I walked through the quickest route to Torubana Town, I slayed the Kobold Trooper's on the path with ease, while she was trying to kill the weak boar mobs that I left alone. "She does realise that Boar's are passive" I mutter while placing my sword in its sheath.

After the short walk through one of the hardest paths on the first floor, we arrived at Torubana Town. My health was still quite high and my EXP was almost full, so I dropped by a local tavern called 'The bright flare' and ordered some normal water. I don't drink, even if you can't really get drunk in this world, it's just something I will never do.

After sitting in silence for a long while I saw a figure move in the corner and it saw me "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I hear trying to gather my thoughts at that moment "What's wrong?" I yelled running outside to where Renna sat (She said she wouldn't enter the tavern) as a hoard of level 4 rats ran down the street, "You scream?" I ask at the surprisingly calm Renna who was lying against the wall.

"It came from around the corner" She said getting up without a care in the world, I poked my head around the corner with throwing picks in my hand. When I looked around I saw another mystery.

Another person with a very calm look, his hair was golden with the sun shining through it. He looked towards me and walked over "Did you know that person" he asked pointing to Kirako with a sword out, she was killing Feral Rats. "Yeah, sorry" I replied scratching my head "Not a problem, my name is Lucas, but everyone calls me nightfall" Lucas said with a embarrassed laugh

* * *

**That's it for now; we have a new character Lucas 'Nightfall'**

**And it seems that Mark has been watched by Kirako of all people**  
**well…let us start get to the first boss and how it is dealt with**

**Let us meet at the next chapter**

**Next Chapter _'Nightfall techniques and the First Boss'_**


	6. Nightfall Tachniques and the first boss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**Author's notes- Time for another chapter, have a good time**

* * *

I stare at Lucas; he wasn't filled with anger or seriousness like a normal player. It was if he was oblivious to the death game surrounding us, his face was in a half smile. "I think you should help her" he said on the verge of laughing

With that I walked over with my sword in hand and with slight movements each rat was killed without any wasted movements.

"You're a bigger idiot than me" I say while placing my hand on Kirako's head. "Wait, you know you're an idiot" she replied at a razor fast speed

Those word almost physical hurt me, "That's what you're focusing on, seriously" I sigh and turn away "I'm out, later"

I start to walk down the street towards the tower to the next floor. "Hey, stop idiot" Kirako yells at me, but I ignore it due to my anger "Don't make me worry about you" I mumble under my breath

"Do you like her Heroke-Sama?" Renna asked catching up to me. "Unimportant" I replied with a frown "Also, how old are you anyway?" I ask out of curiosity "17 years old, why?"

I decided to go to the Field's outside instead; I trained Renna so that she could fight back if that Killer or any others came back. Lucas came down and we entered a conversation on effective monster fighting techniques.

"No, wouldn't hitting its neck be more effective" Lucas rebutted "Damage wise, yes. But combo wise it's better to hit on its body from the side then finish on the neck" I say with the utmost confidence

Then I turn my head to the side and yell "Hey Renna, that's enough for today" I turn back to Lucas who was still cheerful

We headed back to the town with 2 out of 3 smiles, Renna looked like she was going to collapse and Lucas and I were wrapped up in a conversation about stats. "Heroke-Sama, we're at the inn" she said pulling me out of my conversation.

We said goodbye to Lucas and entered, 'I guess even here people can be happy' I thought as my mind drifted to sleep

On the verge of sleep and unable to sleep I stare at the sky through a small window, the stars shined down on this virtual world.

I started to think, what is the 'reborn' part even mean? I had no clues or even a starting point, I should have asked Kirito. We had no answers to the thousands of questions I had.

"I think it's time to see the boss" I said lying down on my bed, closing my eyes and finally able to sleep

* * *

The sun rose and I was all ready to go up the boss room. My sword upgraded over time at my side and my leather armour equipped.

"Time to start" I said walking into the dungeon with Lucas and Renna following behind.

The monsters roars and yells echoed out with every swing of our weapons, two sword slash across the place and one dagger finishing the monsters off. After a few hours we reached the door to the boss room and opened it.

Inside was the boss of the first floor Illfang the Kobold Lord a high leveled boss monster (to the level average) that howled with a ground shaking roar. I turn away from the room as the door started to close.

Sometime later we returned to Torubana Town, Lucas left as per normal and we went to the blacksmiths to upgrade our weapons. My short sword was upgraded to its max.

It read [Short sword S3 H4] thus maxing out its usefulness. I keep it for training, but eventually I'll need to switch a stronger sword in later levels.

We left to the outside auditorium to discuss the strategy to kill the first boss. On arrival we found about 3000 players trying to enter and a few hundred just walking around, and accepting quest from nearby NPC's

"How many made it here?" Renna exclaims in shock as the sheer number of players cover much of the ground "To bad they'll have crap seats" I said starting to climb up to the top of the stone pillars

"What are you doing!?" I hear from the ground, "Right, up we go" I say as I grab her hand and drag her up to the top

We circled around to the front of the stage and sat, waiting for the meeting to start.

* * *

"It's good to see we have more than a few good fighters" said a man up the front who towered over many others. "Now I'd like to introduce our expert for this fight" he said as familiar face showed it's self from the side "Kirito"

"Hello everyone, now I won't hide anything" he started with "The boss may have changed since the original, so we cannot guaranty your survival"

Many players started to look worried until I stepped in and said "Was the original boss 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'?" He nodded at me with a small smile

"This information increases our survival rate" he replied with a small sigh of relief "Now the last strategy was that we would create a raid party to take on the boss"

He continued into an explanation of how each group was formed and due to space problems I was in the first raids group C with Renna, Mirai, Kirako and Lucas

We were given the rest of the day to prepare. My group went to the item shop first, and we grabbed a few potions each.

After which we went to the blacksmiths which I had no more business with an everyone else upgraded their weapons while I sat outside

We parted ways after that and I spent some time in the inn, going over the strategy in my mind. It was reasonable; my group would take over when the boss reaches 25% health

I never asked why we got this role since our group had plenty to offer in strength and tactics, but I believe that we're still being used as a finisher for a good reason

**Third Person**

The quiet night left and the load roar of players yelled out as the first raid took place at first light.

Thousands gathered at the entrance of the tower to the next floor, the cheers echoed throughout the tower as the raid group moved up the floors

As they approached the door each group took a short break to heal and do last minuet checks on their equipment

The time was short and each team stood in front of the door with anxiety and fear clouding their thoughts. But regardless they moved forward with great determination

Inside was the boss howling out as it charged at them and there Kobold Sentinels came out and tried to hit the current attacking party, but were stopped by the other parties

Party C was sitting, watching till the time they were called into the fray. Lucas and Mark were intently watching the movements of the boss while everyone else held fear of them and tried to keep single minded on their goal

As the battle stretched out, the boss reached the fourth and final heath bar a yell was heard "Group C switch in"

In that moment Kirito's group jumped to the back lines as Illfang turned into an immortal object and drew out a katanna type weapon

During the moments where group C ran in and the others watching the charge in, it seemed that time slowed down

Time flowed normally again when Mirai jumped up and hopped over Illfang by hitting her knife on the katanna

Lucas slide under Illfang and took as many strikes as possible before he pasted right through

Mark and Kirako took place at the front, both dodging the katanna as they waited for an opening

Renna was the back up with potions ready for the party

Their formation was decent but was stopped when Illfang spun around and inflicted a stun effect to them

"Guys!" Mark's voice yelled out as everyone went flying across the room

Illfang was stuck waiting for the cool down; Kirako and Mark were not affected by the stun and ran in with their sword glowing neon blue and gold

"Renna hurry to the others" Kirako yelled as she passed Renna

Renna ran over to Lucas who had crashed into the wall and Mirai who was quickly recovered but her health was in the red

"Mirai, throw the knife" Mark yelled as Mirai staggered while throwing the knife at the boss

In a rush Kirako jumped on Mark's back and grabbed the knife and landed on top of Illfang's head dealing a small amount of damage

Due to the unusual nature of this attack, Illfang's movements lagged and then Mark lodged his sword in Illfang's stomach

The sword turned golden and Mark jumped up using the sword skill 'vertical' while grabbing Kirako as he landed and gained the message 'Last attack bonus'

As the players stood in shock Mark and Kirako just fell to the ground next to each other

A combination of joy and fear filled the room as some cheered in happiness and other ran over seeing if the two were ok

Lucas picked up Mark and Asuna lifted up Kirako

"Hey…Lucas" Mark muttered out "take me up to…the next floor"

"Mark don't push yourself" Zizen said running over from group E

But Lucas started to support Mark as they walked up stairs and the others started to join them

"Let's go everyone"

* * *

**These an end, thankfully because I may have gone on to the town opening and extend this chapter even more**

**Well if you got question feel free to ask me, I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities**


End file.
